Darah and Khyber
Darah and Khyber are the sole antagonists of Joe Camp's 1983 TV series Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince. They are two bounty hunters led by a tyrant named Zanu and are from a planet in another galaxy called Antars. They also have a droid named Zord (Level 10 programming) to help them capture Prince Yubi. In order to survive on Earth, Antarians must wear a special bracelet, known as a cipher. Most of the plot involves Darah and Khyber chasing Benji, Zax and Yubi in a black Chevy van, and their efforts almost always end in failure, usually due to some failure of one or both of them combined with Benji's quick thinking and loyal assistance. There is never any doubt that Benji is a major heroic figure for this show who seems to do an often better job protecting his highness than the level 2 droid assigned to him. They are portrayed by Angie Bolling and Joe Rainer in episodes 1-7 and Anna Holbrook and Dallas Miles in episodes 8-13. Appearances The Prince and the Bag Lady While eluding the pair in a graveyard, Zax is damaged and picked up by a bag lady, but he is later captured by the pair while they're chasing Yubi. Benji finds Zax and helps him to escape, sabotaging the pair's van so they can't pursue. U.F.O. They are seen before Harwell Thompson captures Prince Yubi. When they arrive at the hotel where Yubi is captured, they ask Thompson where Yubi is after Benji leads them to the hotel room where Thompson is. When Thompson says they can have Yubi, Benji turns on Zax and Zax frees Yubi, which resulted in the pair losing the trio. The Day of the Hunter The Hunter lay a trap for Prince Yubi by leaking the location of his ship out. Soon NASA is investigating the ship and the pair try to grab Yubi when he comes to check on his ship and find Benji. Goodbye to Earth It's Prince Yubi's birthday and Zax has a special gift for him, a hologram of from his mother filled with words of wisdom. But wisdom is not in the prince's heart as he takes a job at the space administration in Houston at NASA--without Benji and with the pair in close pursuit. Ghostown Two crooks mistake Prince Yubi as a runaway and decides to ransom him back to his parents. But the pair hear the crooks CB messages about Yubi and tries to take him from them. Puppy Love After they capture Benji, he pretends to be on their side after believing they brainwashed him. When Darah tells Benji to take them to Yubi, he runs away from them and they get caught by a police officer after they accidentally crash into his car while chasing Benji. Double Trouble Prince Yubi is arrested for stealing when he's mistaken for a local boy named TJ Parker. While the pair kidnap TJ thinking he's the prince. It's up to Benji & Zax to set things right and free both boys. The Flying Lesson When the pair arrive in response to Yubi's radio test and a beloved horse is injured, only a risky flight to Dallas in a thunderstorm can save Sugarfoot's life. Decoy Droid Zax is captured by the pair and is replaced by an evil droid. Benji sees through the droid and tries to protect Yubi from falling into the trap that the droid is trying to lure him into. Category:Kidnapper Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Partners in Crime Category:Blackmailers Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Female Category:Abusers Category:Outcast Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy